Wendigo Challenge : Un Morceau de Choix
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Pré-série. Une petite ville dans les Rocheuses, des adolescents disparus, un monstre pas tout à fait comme les autres, un amour à sens unique, un enlèvement, deux voyageurs européens, une pastèque, de l'homophobie et beaucoup de sang : Dean va vivre une de ses premières aventures en solo. S'en sortira-t-il indemne ou cette enquête le marquera-t-il à tout jamais ?


PROMPT : "couple" wendigo/Dean

Thème : Pastèque

Point bonus : inclure les autres auteurs dans la fic, ****Mikukearu Kansan**** et ****Leelou67****. Je vous invite à aller découvrir leurs versions de ce défi, vous ne serez pas déçus !

Note : Tiré d'un délire personnel inspiré de "Scary got sexy UK promo" vidéo promotionnelle de la saison 2 pour le Royaume Uni. Mikukearu, Leelou et moi avons des règles à respecter et une date butoir.

Bêtalectrice : ****Prolixius5**** merci pour ta rapidité et ton efficacité !

* * *

 ** **Wendigo Challenge : Un Morceau de Choix****

 _ _Chapitre Un__ :

Dean gara l'Impala dans la petite clairière qui s'étendait devant la maison, au cœur d'une forêt très sombre que le soleil d'Octobre ne parvenait pas à réchauffer. La voiture avait laissé deux longues empreintes continues dans les hautes herbes de l'allée : ce lieu était abandonné depuis assez longtemps pour que Dean ait dû contourner les fourrés pour ne pas rayer la carrosserie. La nature reprenait ses droits, et c'était sinistre.

L'habitation était tout de guingois. Le lierre mangeait les murs, la porte d'entrée n'existait plus. Les volets pendaient, à moitié arrachés. Certains avaient échoués sur le sol, presque entièrement cachés par la végétation. Le vent faisait claquer l'un d'eux à la fenêtre du premier étage. Le pauvre morceaux de bois défraîchi tambourinait régulièrement contre le mur, les cognements sourds irritaient l'oreille.  
Dean soupira. Ce genre de décors apparaissait partout sur sa route. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur une affaire qui se passait dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, ou un club de strip tease pour changer ?  
Pour couronner le tout, un corbeau le frôla en poussant un grand croassement lugubre.

Il entra dans la maison. Tout était pourri, une odeur de moisi régnait dans l'atmosphère. Il avançait dans une pénombre sale. Dans la pièce de gauche, il trouva une baignoire : le sol de la salle d'eau avait cédé à cause de l'humidité et le baquet en fonte émaillée était venu démolir le carrelage de la cuisine en tombant. La portière du frigo était ouverte, et celui-ci vomissait ses étagères vides... Le salon abritait un vieux canapé tout défoncé. Mais au lieu d'être recouvert d'un manteau de poussière grise uniforme, il n'y en avait que très peu, sur le haut du dossier seulement : on s'était assis dessus récemment. Dean remarqua aussi les bouteilles de bière vides sur le sol, ainsi que des emballages de bonbons et des paquets de chips. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait : les adolescents disparus étaient venus dans cette maison abandonnée. Il avait bien fait de poser des questions à leurs camarades de classe. Les autorités locales penchaient pour la théorie de la fugue mais avaient lancé des avis de recherche faute de preuves, quant au chasseur, pour lui cela ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il y ait du surnaturel dans leur disparition. Dean fit le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée et y trouva d'autres traces du passage des enfants. Il pensa monter à l'étage, mais hésita en testant l'escalier : les marches vermoulues s'effondreraient probablement sous son poids. Il avait ce qu'il voulait : une confirmation que les victimes s'étaient rendu dans la maison. Ils avaient dû déranger le fantôme de l'ancien propriétaire... Ou de sa fille décédée de façon mystérieuse entre ces murs... Ou encore du garde-champêtre qui s'était fait éviscérer sur le terrain... Le jeune chasseur se voyait déjà bon pour devoir trouver, déterrer et brûler tout ce petit monde. Il grimaça : pas question que son père arrive avant qu'il n'ait résolu l'enquête ! Récemment John et lui étaient sur deux affaires différentes qu'ils avaient résolues chacun de leur côté. Son père lui avait téléphoné pour lui donner le lieu de leur prochain rendez-vous : une petite ville dans les contreforts des Rocheuses qui avait vu disparaître quatre adolescents. A priori ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, et le chef de famille avait averti Dean de faire uniquement des recherches le temps qu'il le rejoigne. Il était en Oklahoma; quant à Dean qui était dans le Dakota du Sud, il aurait rejoint le Montana dans la journée alors qu'il faudrait à John trois jours.

Mais Dean avait pour une fois outrepassé les ordres. En commençant à mener l'enquête il était de plus en plus persuadé que son père s'inquiétait pour rien et que ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Un fantôme, il pouvait gérer tout seul. Il voulait l'impressionner, lui prouver qu'il pouvait régler une affaire vite et bien. Depuis que Sam était parti étudier à Stanford, Dean était devenu plus tête brûlée que jamais, et John avait dû lui donner du mou au risque de ne pouvoir le contenir et de le perdre lui aussi... Il l'envoyait désormais résoudre des cas tout seul, et avait fini par lui donner sa voiture. Dean avait failli ne pas se remettre de ce choc émotionnel...

Par acquis de conscience, le jeune chasseur décida de retourner observer chaque pièce une par une. Il venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque dont les étagères croulaient encore sous des livres à moitiés décomposés par l'humidité. Leurs couvertures se repliaient sous leurs pages ratatinés, et elles ne tenaient debout que les unes grâce aux autres.

Soudain il entendit un grincement de plancher derrière lui. Il tourna lentement la tête, observant son ennemi par dessus le col du blouson en cuir de son père tout en sortant son arme, un Colt 1911 A1 semi automatique avec une poignée en ivoire ornée de gravures décoratives, chargé de balles en argent.

Jamais il n'avait vu de créature plus repoussante, plus contrefaite, plus tordue. C'en était encore plus impressionnant qu'elle était clairement humanoïde. Le regard de Dean se porta immédiatement à sa tête chauve puis il glissa le long de son épaule et de son bras droit, sur la peau luisante et grise et se fixa quelques instant sur sa main noueuse, aux cinq longs doigts gourds terminés par de longs ongles blancs aiguisés comme des serres. La créature avait suivi son regard car elle ouvrit plus largement sa main, faisant tournoyer ses doigts dans un rai de lumière et ses ongles la reflétèrent crûment. Sa silhouette bancale se découpait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était bien calée sur ses pieds mais Dean avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber car sa grosse tête était penchée sur le côté droit. Ses rares cheveux à l'arrière du crâne pendaient lamentablement, collés par la crasse en mèches assez longues. Le monstre ne devait pas être beaucoup plus petit que lui mais ainsi tassé sur lui-même, les jambes encore plus arquées que celles de Dean, il ne faisait guère plus d'un mètre cinquante. Même en contre-jour il pouvait distinguer les plis de la peau, elle était collée à ses os comme celle d'un obèse qui aurait perdu les deux tiers de son poids en un temps record. Il avait des sortes de sac de peau qui pendaient au niveau de sa poitrine. Dean mis un moment à comprendre que c'était une femelle et il plissa le nez de dégoût avant de pointer son arme sur la créature. Il avait reconnu un wendigo et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. C'était l'un des plus extraordinaires chasseurs qui soit. Ils étaient rapides, intelligents, silencieux... Il allait tirer et en profiter pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque quand un son commença à chuinter de la gueule du monstre :

-Deeaaaaann...

Entendre son prénom dans la gueule du monstre déstabilisa Dean. Il tira mais le wendigo se jeta sur lui avec une telle rapidité qu'il le manqua. Il sortit de son chant de vision. Le jeune homme sentit ensuite une forte douleur au crâne et sombra dans le néant.

* * *

 ** **La veille**** ** **:****

-Là ! Voilà le Motel !

-Ils ont des chambres de libre ?

-Yep.

Le van blanc délavé s'engagea sur le parking du motel au dessus duquel clignotait un néon "Vacancy". Celui-ci était relativement désert : trois voitures des plus banales, un gros pick-up rouge et une superbe voiture de collection noire se partageaient le parking. Mani se gara en laissant une place de distance avec la Chevrolet et coupa le moteur. Son copilote descendit en premier, étirant son mètre quatre-vingt en faisant craquer son dos. Les deux amis venaient de tailler une sacrée route depuis le sud des Etat-Unis jusqu'au Montana en même pas trois jours ! Les deux étudiants se baladaient aux USA depuis un petit mois. Ils habitaient tous les deux à Bruxelles et avaient fait la même école. Mikael était belge et avait la peau très pâle avec des yeux gris. Il avait une queue de cheval brune et les côtés et l'arrière du crâne rasés. Mani était français, d'origine indienne avec un teint clair même s'il n'était pas blanc. Il faisait une bonne tête de moins que Mikael et sa coupe de cheveux était toute déséquilibrée parce qu'il avait du couper aux ciseaux une mèche de cheveux qui avait cramé. Il avait la peau du menton râpée suite à une rencontre violente avec le sol lors d'une bagarre ce qui lui donnait un air revêche, un gros coquard violacé qui commençait à virer au bleu à l'œil droit et un bandage au poignet gauche. Ses deux avant-bras étaient couverts de petites déchirures et entailles et ses paumes portaient des cicatrices récentes d'écorchures.

Mikael attrapa leurs deux sacs de voyage et tendit le sien à Mani qui fermait le van à clef. Celui-ci l'attrapa, et le lâcha soudain, portant sa main à son ventre. Mikael le regarda d'un air inquiet :

-ça va ?

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète...

Mikael ramassa le sac de son ami et avança vers la réception. Au lieu de le suivre et de se diriger directement vers la réception du motel, Mani passa à côté de la Chevrolet. Il la contempla un petit moment et lu à voix haute :

-"Impala"... Ç'aurait été classe de faire notre road trip américain dans une belle voiture comme ça.

Il était le seul à conduire et regrettait souvent d'avoir pris un vieux van inconfortable à la transmission laborieuse.

-Moui... Mais on aurait eu du mal à dormir dedans, comme la nuit où on s'est perdu dans le bayou en Louisiane, ou quand on ne trouvait pas d'hôtel libre en Floride...

-C'est pas faux.

Ils marchèrent vers l'entrée et poussèrent chacun un battant de la double porte. La première chose qu'ils virent furent un homme portant un blouson de cuir se retourner vers eux, puis deux yeux vert les examiner. Des yeux vraiment très verts, comme l'herbe fraîche, ou dans un registre plus poétique comme deux émeraudes, ombragés de longs cils recourbés naturellement. Le genre de regard qu'on rencontre seulement dans les livres. C'était assez impressionnant et les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent à la porte un instant. Ils se trouvèrent cependant très cons, firent de nouveau quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la petite pièce, à deux mètres du jeune homme au blouson de cuir et aux yeux verts. Il finit de les jauger et détourna les yeux avec une moue boudeuse. Il avait espéré que le responsable du motel accompagnait le nouvel arrivant en entendant deux personnes parler, mais elles étaient ensemble.

Mani l'avait vu remarquer son œil au beurre noir et examiner avec attention ses blessures. Par réflexe il tira sur la manche de sa veste pour recouvrir -en vain- son bandage. Il lui adressa prudemment la parole :

-Bonjour. Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?

Le gars frappa sur la sonnette comme pour appuyer ses propos :

-Ça fait quinze minutes que j'appelle et je n'ai encore vu personne.

-Oh, fut tout ce que trouva à répondre le français.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, et les étrangers se mirent à examiner l'Américain discrètement : Il était très grand, plus grand que Mikael, les cheveux châtain clair coupés courts. Il était très beau, avec des traits extrêmement délicats, un beau nez, des lèvres charnues et roses et des tâches de rousseur discrètes. Et bien sûr possédait de magnifiques yeux verts. Il était aussi très jeune, certainement moins âgé que les deux étudiants. Malgré ça il avait l'air d'un dur à cuir et il était costaud. Il avait des allures de cowboy avec ses jambes arquées, était vêtu d'une chemise kaki ouverte sur un T-shirt gris sous son blouson de cuir marron, d'un jeans et de sorte de rangers. Il portait un drôle de pendentif de couleur ocre au bout d'un lacet de cuir noir que Mikael prit pour un cadavre de poulet sans tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça, mais à cette distance et entre les plis du T-shirt il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Il se dit qu'il regarderait mieux quand le gars signerait les papiers pour la chambre : il se pencherait et le pendentif serait plus visible.

Mani quant à lui restait fasciné par ses jambes. Il se demandait comment ce type pouvait marcher avec des jambes aussi arquées... Et il était persuadé que la belle Impala garée dehors était à lui. Ça cadrait mal avec son style vestimentaire et sa jeunesse -une telle voiture coûtait cher- mais il en avait l'intuition profonde.

Le jeune homme cachait mal son irritation. C'était le seul motel de la petit ville, et lui aussi voulait une chambre. Sans doute avait-il fait un long trajet, tout comme eux... Et les routes en lacet dans ces montagnes du Montana étaient fatigantes. Il patientait dans cette pièce lasurée de bois avec une tête de cerf au dessus des rangements de clefs et imprégnée d'une odeur de naphtaline depuis un peu trop longtemps... Pourtant il ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'engager la conversation. Mani qui ordinairement entamait des conversations avec des inconnus maussades ne tenta rien cette fois-ci, et Mikael s'en étonna.

Les deux jeunes européens virent l'américain soupirer et se frotter le menton pensivement, puis il tourna les talons, passa entre eux et sortit de la pièce sans leur adresser un regard.

-He bien en voilà un très poli, s'exclama Mani.

A cet instant, une petit bonne femme rondelette vêtue d'un long chandail rose débarqua derrière le comptoir par une porte située sur le côté. Elle avait des cheveux roux tout bouclés qui tressautaient à chacun de ses mouvements et des fossettes charmantes.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était très essoufflée elle débita d'un ton chaleureux qu'ils étaient les bienvenus et leur indiqua les prix des chambres. Mani tapota l'épaule de Mikael :

-Prends-nous une chambre, je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-il en français.

Avant que son camarade ne puisse répondre, il était déjà sorti. Le jeune homme au blouson de cuir et aux yeux si vert venait de refermer la portière de sa voiture et l'étudiant lui fit de grands signes en arrivant sur le parking :

-Hey Monsieur !

Le blouson de cuir sortit de sa voiture et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Si vous voulez toujours prendre une chambre, la gardienne est arrivée.

-Oh, merci.

Il rejoignit la réception à grande enjambées énervées et Mani ne l'attendit pas pour retourner près de son ami. Il était en train de signer les papiers pour la chambre et payait avec sa carte bancaire. La propriétaire salua poliment l'américain qui fut très froid... Et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait attendu plus d'une demi-heure!

-Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais je suis toute seule à cette période de l'année : l'été est fini et les touristes sont repartis, quant à l'ouverture de la chasse elle n'aura lieu que dans un mois...

Elle lui fit remplir les papiers à lui aussi, leur remit les clefs et leur indiqua que leurs deux chambres se trouvaient au bout de l'aile droite du motel. Le jeune américain fronça les sourcils et sembla ennuyé :

-Serait-il possible d'avoir des chambres non mitoyennes ?

-Désolée mais je n'ai que celles là de disponibles pour le moment !

-Dans un si grand motel ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la période de l'année où j'ai le moins de clients et j'en profite pour faire un grand nettoyage. Si ça ne vous plait pas jeune homme, vous pouvez dormir dans votre voiture ou quitter la ville !

Le beau gosse la foudroya de son regard vert mais elle s'en émut pas le moins du monde. Il n'ajouta rien et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre. Miku et Mani le suivirent à une distance respectable. Ils passèrent sous les arches qui protégeaient les portes de la pluie, et quand l'américain ouvrit sa porte, il stoppa avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour leur déclarer :

-Ne vous plaignez pas du bruit !

Mani voulu répliquer et ouvrit la bouche mais la porte lui claqua au nez.

-Il est gonflé celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut nous ?

Mikaël haussa les épaules.

-Bof... Il est tout seul... Que pourrait-il faire qui nous dérange ?

* * *

Les deux étudiants passèrent la fin de la journée à se rendre à la mairie de la petite ville pour y glaner des informations à propos des sentiers de randonnée. Ils virent placardé au mur un avis de recherche concernant quatre adolescents disparus. Comme ils étaient originaires de la petite ville, Mikael et Mani prirent sur eux de rester quelques minutes à regarder les photos pour se souvenir de leurs visages, au cas où. On leur avait conseillé de faire le tour du superbe lac et ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre le lendemain matin. Ils s'étaient équipés de blousons chauds dans une petite boutique de chasse et pêche car ils n'avaient pas prévu de passer par les Rocheuses. Au début de leur périple ils devaient rallier la côte ouest depuis la côte est en passant par le sud des Etats-Unis et n'avaient donc emmené que des vêtements légers. C'est parce qu'ils se rendaient aux USA seulement au mois de Septembre qu'ils avaient décidé la mort dans l'âme de faire l'impasse sur la chaîne de montagnes, pensant qu'il y ferait trop froid début Octobre. C'était leur voyage de fin d'études mais ils avaient dû travailler tout l'été pour économiser suffisamment avant de partir...

C'est d'ailleurs en sortant du magasin de chasse et pêche qu'ils passèrent devant l'école et le parc attenant et retrouvèrent leur jeune voisin au blouson de cuir. Mikael stoppa net et tapota le bras de Mani pour le lui indiquer. Ils restèrent à l'observer depuis l'autre côté de la rue : en effet le jeune homme était en pleine conversation avec une fillette assise sur un banc. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans les environs, tous les autres enfants étaient loin et aucun parent en vue.

-Putain mais il fait quoi là ? S'exclama Mani sous le choc. Il la drague ?!

-On dirait...

-Mais elle a quoi ? Douze ans ?

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus par un bandeau rose, portait un pantacourt vert turquoise et avait son sac à dos d'écolière à dominante violette posé à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle semblait en effet très jeune.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ce dont ça a l'air... C'est peut-être une gamine qu'il connait.

-Mouai... On va rester ici le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Mais la situation ne requit pas leur présence : en effet une minute après, le jeune homme sembla remercier la petite fille et s'en alla. Mikael haussa les épaules et décréta :

-J'ai faim.

Ils allèrent manger dans un __diner__ très typique et bon marché, puis, fourbus, ils rentrèrent se coucher très tôt. De toute façon début Octobre le soleil n'atteignait plus la ville à partir de 16h30.

* * *

Mani s'était endormi comme une masse et il faisait un rêve un peu bizarre, où il dînait dans un restaurant chic avec des dinosaures en costume, très civilisés et qui conversaient en français soutenu. Soudain il y eut des coups qui firent trembler leur table, puis tout le restaurant... Les gens criaient, les murs tremblaient, le lustre s'écrasa sur leur table dans un horrible fracas, tuant tout le monde. Mani se réveilla en sursaut. Il paniqua un moment en entendant encore les coups et les cris et se tortilla pour sortir des draps. Il s'assit, dégoulinant de sueur, le corps douloureux, et vit Mikael le regarder depuis l'autre lit avec un haussement de sourcils étonné qu'il devina même dans la pénombre de leur chambre.

-Tu ne te réveilles que maintenant ?

-Gnheuff... répondit Mani, comme à son habitude très éloquent au réveil.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé il se rendait compte que les coups et les cris venaient de la chambre attenante à la leur. Le lit double de l'autre chambre tapait dans le mur les séparant à hauteur de leur table de chevet commune à lui et Mikael. Quant à leurs occupants, ils faisaient un ramdam de tous les diables. La fille poussait des cris de plaisir réguliers et un peu trop aigus qui correspondaient aux coups de la tête de lit contre le mur et on entendait aussi distinctement le gars prendre son pieds. Le matelas devait joyeusement rebondir car les grincements du sommier s'entendaient tout aussi bien que si le lit était de leur côté de la cloison.

Mani regarda son compagnon de chambré la bouche ouverte, atterré.

-Tu devais être vraiment crevé, ça fait dix bonnes minutes que c'est comme ça. Il tient la forme ce mec !

En effet la cadence ne mollissait pas, ça allait même plutôt en s'accélérant. Mani regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il indiquait 03:15. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, se mit à genoux et se redressa face au mur. Il tapa trois grand coup en gueulant en français :

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ?! Puis rajouta : THEY ARE PEOPLE SLEEPING HERE !

Les cris et les coups cessèrent immédiatement.

-ça a l'air de march...

Des couinements s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du mur.

-Ou alors ils ont juste changé de position, déclara Mikael, hilare face à l'expression de son ami.

-Il la fait __couiner__ !

Les couinements se firent plus intenses et bientôt les grincements reprirent de plus belle eux aussi, et le cadre en bois du lit ne touchait que rarement le mur, et pas de façon régulière, ce qui était extrêmement agaçant. Ulcéré, Mani se jeta de nouveau sur le mur et tambourina de toutes ses forces dessus :

-MAIS TU VAS TE CALMER OUI ESPÈCE DE QUEUTARD DÉGÉNÉRÉ ?! STUPIDE COWBOY ! SALE DÉPRAVÉ ! CONNARD D'AMÉRICAIN !

-Tu pourrais engueuler la fille aussi, sourit Mikael en voyant son ami se déchainer contre le pauvre mur en proférant des insultes uniquement à l'encontre du gars.

-T'as vu à quoi il ressemble ? T'as regardé ses putains d'yeux trop verts ? C'est pas de sa faute à elle ! Si je ressemblais à ça je baiserais tous les soirs aussi ! PÉDOPHILE DE MERDE ! Ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de la scène du parc.

Les amants redoublèrent d'ardeur et le lit recommença à cogner contre le mur. Mikael se prit la tête entre les mains alors que les cris recommençaient de plus belle et que le gars s'y mettait lui aussi sans aucune retenu, sûrement ravi de leur gâcher la nuit. A présent ils criaient des choses comme "YES YES ! RIGHT HERE !" ou "OH MY GOD !" ou "This is so good Baby !" On se serait cru dans un porno... Mani était consterné. Evidemment il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup là, mais quelque chose lui disait que quoiqu'il ait fait ou dit, ce gars n'en aurait rien eut à faire de leur sommeil. Il s'adossa comme il put contre la tête de lit, et croisa les bras en soupirant, énervé.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient plus qu'à prendre leur mal en patience, mais Mani beugla une dernière fois en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase de deux grands coups donnés par dessus sa tête sans se retourner :

-Il va continuer à nous faire chier longtemps CETTE SALOPE !

Le français prit soudain son poignet dans sa main en faisant la grimace.

-Je crois bien que je me suis fait mal...

-Ah ça... A t'énerver comme ça avec ton poignet foulé...

Mani soupira de dépit alors que la cacophonie de cris et de gémissements atteignait peu à peu son paroxysme. Comment son ami pouvait rester d'humeur aussi égale ? Lui aussi avait été réveillé par ces connards égoïstes après tout !

-Il me fait penser à Dean Moriarty, ce mec, pas toi ?

-Je n'ai pas lu le livre et je ne me souviens plus du film, mais tu ne devrais pas parler de ça... répondit Mikael d'un ton très sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es en train de briser le Quatrième Mur !

-Je faisais juste une référence à Sur la Route, je ne brisais pas le Quatrième Mur ! Mais si on était dans un roman tu viendrais de le briser à l'instant !

-Ça commence par des petites références innocentes et ça fini par des fanfics cross-over ou du self-insert...

-De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites à propos d'un hypothétique Quatrième Mur, on ne vit pas assez d'aventures pour être dans une fiction !

-Tu oublies le Texas... murmura Mikael.

-Ne me parle plus jamais du Texas ! Lui hurla Mani en rapprochant ses genoux sous son menton et en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

* * *

Il avaient longé la côté est du nord au sud et exploré toutes les villes jusqu'à l'île la plus au sud de la Floride, Key West. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers la Louisiane, puis ils avaient voulu traverser le Texas pour rejoindre le Nouveau Mexique, l'Arizona, Le Nevada, Las Vegas et enfin finir leur voyage en Californie. Ils avaient le temps, ils s'étaient donc mis à explorer le Texas en prenant des axes moins empruntés. Ils s'arrêtaient partout où ils voulaient, visitaient des musées locaux où étaient exposés des objets comme la deuxième plus grosse tomate du pays, ou le dentier d'un vice-président... Mikael n'était pas pressé d'arriver dans d'autres grandes villes après toutes celles de la côte est et de Louisiane, et il appréciait les petits patelins; quant à Mani il ne pouvait pas enchaîner trop d'heures de conduite sous les fortes chaleurs de l'été indien et comme il était le seul à avoir son permis, ils prirent leur temps. Contrairement à la côte est, en Louisiane puis au Texas ils sortaient tous les soirs dans des bars locaux : Mikael était devenu très bon au billard et Mani commençait à savoir jouer au poker, sans compter que tous deux avaient bien progressé aux fléchettes. En fait, le parrain de Miku avait un jeu de fléchettes dans sa chambre et quand il était gosse il traînait souvent dans sa chambre et faisait pas mal de fléchettes, puis quand il grandit son parrain avait commencé à le regarder d'une façon malsaine... ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus joué à ce jeu mais le coup de main était revenu assez vite. En revanche là où Mikael excellait et impressionnait tous les américains, même les pires cas sociaux qui passaient leur temps à traîner dans les bars, c'était au flipper. Dans son enfance il avait passé presque la totalité de ses vacances à ça : quand il n'était pas en train de traîner dans la forêt à observer les oiseaux dans les Ardennes Belges, il était au bar du coin collé au flipper. S'il pouvait récupérer l'argent mis là dedans il était sûr de pouvoir s'acheter une maison ! Parfois Mani tentait de draguer une fille pas trop soûle en fin de soirée, quant à Mikael, avec sa gueule de minet, il rencontrait de sérieux problèmes avec les couguars... Son ami français se foutait régulièrement de sa gueule à cause de ça. Pour se venger, Mikael lui avait envoyé les rares gays qui l'avaient dragué et Mani en avait été pour ses frais à leur expliquer que son ami avait juste un mauvais sens de l'humour et la revanche facile. Ils avaient essuyé quelques propositions douteuses, des insultes de poivrots locaux, mais rien qu'ils ne puissent gérer. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils garent leur van blanc délavé sur le parking d'un énième bar dans une énième petite ville du Texas...

Lors de leur séjour à Miami, Mikael et Mani avaient passé la soirée dans un club gay, "The Purgatory". Juste comme ça. Ils en étaient sortis séparément, avec une gueule de bois abominable et un joli drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mani lui avait trouvé une utilité et l'avait noué autour du siège conducteur du van. L'indigo lui ceignait les reins et sa tête reposait sur le orange et le rouge. Ça donnait du peps à l'habitacle de leur véhicule et le jeune français trouvait ça plus propre : il pouvait le laver contrairement au revêtement du siège, et il l'avait déjà fait après quelques jours de forte chaleur.

C'était à cause du Rainbow Flag qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis. Alors qu'ils étaient dans un bar à passer leur soirée comme d'habitude, un groupe de mecs avaient débarqué en agitant leur drapeau et en demandant à qui il était. Leurs intentions n'étaient visiblement pas pacifiques et Mani avait attrapé Mikael par le bras et l'avait aussitôt entraîné vers la sortie de secours, mais ils ne furent pas assez discrets : le grand belge renversa une chaise au passage et le fracas attira l'attention de tous les occupants du bar sur eux. S'ensuivit de la violence, des cris, des verres brisés et de la bière avidement bue par le parquet... Ce fut précisément durant ces quelques minutes que Mani se retrouva avec un poing dans la figure, jeté au sol où il se foula le poignet et s'écorcha les avant-bras dans les éclats de verre. Dans le processus, le drapeau flamba sur le sol du bar... Le propriétaire ne menaça d'appeler la police qu'à ce moment là et les gars empoignèrent les étrangers et les traînèrent à l'extérieur, avec l'intention clairement annoncée de leur faire subir le même sort que le drapeau. Toute la scène était surréaliste. Mikael et Mani se sentirent comme transposés dans une réalité alternative : eux, pris pour des homosexuels et brûlés vifs sur un parking américain ? D'autant que ces types étaient plutôt banals, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus effrayante et fantasmagorique... Ça leur semblait illusoire, fictif, mais ils savaient bien que ça leur arrivait pour de vrai...

Ce groupe n'était pas issu d'un quelconque mouvement radical, c'étaient surtout des hommes désœuvrés qui avaient pris ce prétexte pour animer leur soirée. Le Texas étaient un état extrêmement catholique et l'Eglise ne prônait pas la tolérance en matière d'homosexualité... Ils eurent de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Mani avait été jeté à terre une seconde fois, s'écorchant les paumes sur l'asphalte du parking. Une odeur d'essence envahit l'atmosphère. Sans lui donner le temps de se reprendre, deux des plus jeunes se mirent à le bourrer de coups de pieds, essentiellement dans le ventre. Ils lui infligèrent une pluie de coups. Mikael qui se débattait comme un beau diable depuis le début vit rouge à ce moment là et fracassa quelques mâchoires. C'est là que les choses auraient pu prendre un tournant tragique : l'un des texans sortit une arme et la pointa sur la tête du plus grand des étrangers. Aussitôt tous se figèrent et le silence se fit...

Mani avait le goût du sang dans la bouche, il ne sentait plus que la douleur. Il était au comble de la panique. Ses bras et ses mains le brûlaient, il avait l'impression que sa peau le piquait, il ne voyait plus très bien de l'œil droit et il pleurait trop pour que les images ne soient pas abominablement floues... Son ventre était comme en feu et dés qu'il bougeait c'était l'enfer... Pourtant il trouva la force de se redresser, d'abord à quatre pattes puis à genoux, repliant ses bras sur son ventre.

L'homme qui tenait le flingue de gros calibre pointé sur son ami était en train de lui hurler de ne pas bouger. Tous les muscles de Mikael étaient bandés comme la corde d'un arc, il se tenait immobile, mais il regardait Mani du coin de l'œil.

L'homme hurla encore, menaçant. Alors Mani se mit lentement debout et ce fut sur lui que l'arme se retrouva pointée. Il regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Baissez cette arme, tout va bien se passer.

* * *

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour les convaincre qu'on était pas ensemble à ce moment là, déclara Mikael en repoussant sa couverture.

-C'est simple : je ne suis pas gay. Ça se sent toujours quand on dit la vérité.

-Dit le gars qui m'a confié il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il se taperait bien Jared Padalecki...

-J'étais bourré quand j'ai dit ça, ça compte pas !

-La vérité est au fond du verre...

-N'importe quoi ! A ce compte là je suis un aussi chasseur de dragons vu que cette soirée là je t'ai soutenu mordicus que je pouvais en tuer un si j'avais la bonne épée !

-Tu sais, ça ne change rien pour moi que tu sois un... "chasseur de dragons", déclara Mikael avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

L'instant d'après, le jeune homme se ramassait un oreiller en plein poire. Il cria de surprise et se saisit de son propre oreiller pour répliquer mais entre temps il se prit deux bon coups d'une violence extrême sur le crâne et c'est à moitié assommé qu'il se jeta sur son assaillant en criant "TAIIILLAUD !"

* * *

Mani avait joué leurs vies sur sa capacité de persuasion cette nuit là. Pas qu'il ait eu vraiment le choix, à part prier pour que la police intervienne rapidement, mais il n'était pas croyant. Il était arrivé au-delà de la peur, il ne la ressentait plus du tout. La panique qui l'étreignait jusqu'alors avaient cédé sa place à un calme impressionnant. Il avait trouvé au fond de lui une assurance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir jamais eue.

Quand il trouva la force de se redresser et de parler, sa voix était posée, rassurante et elle lui sembla plus grave qu'à la normale. Plutôt que de lui tirer dessus ou de se mettre à le tabasser à mort, leurs agresseurs l'écoutèrent. Une fois qu'il les eût ferrés, ils restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres. C'était un instant magique, plein de tension qui pouvait le jeter dans l'abysse. Il glissait sur du velours en parlant, il se sentait grisé. Le son de sa voix était euphorisant. Tout lui semblait irréel, et pourtant la douleur était bien là, cinglante comme les paroles de sa mère, lourde comme les claques qu'elle lui donnait étant petit. Il savait que ses moindres mots, ses moindres gestes auraient un impact immédiat sur sa vie et celle de Mick. Peut-être un impact fatal.

Il joua très bien de sa nouvelle assurance. Il ne chercha pas à jouer de ses airs de petit chiot qu'il utilisait parfois. Les yeux de chien battu étaient traîtres : autant les gens pouvaient se montrer attendris, autant ils pouvaient avoir envie de le faire souffrir bien plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça alors qu'il se trouvait sur le fil du rasoir. Pourtant bien involontairement il se dégageait de sa personne un petit air inoffensif qui pouvait faire penser à de l'innocence, et sans doute cela joua-t-il en sa faveur cette nuit-là.

Le jeune français d'origine indienne leur expliqua que c'était un malentendu, qu'ils n'avaient pas à devenir des criminels à cause d'un drapeau dont lui et son ami n'avaient pas compris la signification mais avaient simplement arraché à une fenêtre parce qu'ils le trouvaient beau et coloré... Il poussa la carte de l'innocence à fond. Il mentit comme un arracheur de dent avec un aplomb incroyable, les persuadant de le laisser téléphoner à sa fiancée restée en Europe. En réalité ce fut sa sœur qui décrocha et comprit en un éclair dans quelle panade s'était fourré son grand frère. Mikael était épaté, il le regarda retourner la situation comme un virtuose de l'esbroufe en se contentant de confirmer tout ce qu'il disait avec des hochements de tête enthousiasmes. Tuer de gentils étudiants européens, même s'il y en avait un qui n'était pas très blanc, tentait moins leur agresseurs que d'essayer de brûler vifs de sales PD.

Les texans avaient pris la peine de réfléchir à ce que Mani leur disait et avoir du sang sur les mains gâcherait probablement le salut de leurs âmes...

L'arme fut rangée et ils les laissèrent partir.

* * *

-C'est dingue quand même.

Mani était allongé sur son lit, essoufflé de leur récente bataille de polochon. Des gouttes de sueur avaient pris place sur son front et il semblait souffrir, mais Mikael allongé sur son propre lit ne pouvait pas le voir dans la pénombre.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu t'en es sorti sans une égratignure et moi j'ai encore mal absolument partout ! fit le jeune français en grimaçant.

Mikael fit la moue. Il aurait bien partagé les coups avec son frère de cœur mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement.

-C'est parce qu'on s'attaque toujours à plus petit que soi, finit-il par lâcher, pas très satisfait de sa réponse.

Il savait que cette explication n'était pas rassurante, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Il entendit son ami soupirer longuement dans le noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mani murmura :

-Bonne nuit Bro'

-Bonne nuit, rêve bien de cochonneries.

-Oh ta gueule !

Les gémissements recommencèrent doucement de l'autre côté du mur... Mani attrapa son oreiller et le colla sur son visage, hurlant un bon coup dedans.

 _ _A suivre...__


End file.
